


Impulsive

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Short & Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Waiting for Trian to finish with their tutor was like watching paint dry.





	Impulsive

Waiting for Trian to finish with their tutor was like watching paint dry. Zora sighed, wishing she had some way to tell what time it was, if only to confirm that it was still slowly passing her by. In the next room, she could hear Trian berating their tutor for not ‘showing him the proper respect’. Zora rolled her eyes, earning her a smile for Gorrim.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer.” He assured her.

“You don’t know my brother.” She replied, as Gorrim walked over and flopped down beside her.

“Come one, how much can one guy complain?”

“Need I repeat myself?” Zora sighed, leaning back against the wall. Gorrim inched closer, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe he’ll lose his voice so he can’t berate you?” He suggested, lowering his voice.

“You could cut off his tongue and hands and he’d still find a way.” Zora murmured. Since the death of her mother, Gorrim had been one of the few people who looked past her title and saw the woman underneath. He’d also expressed an interest in her that wasn’t based on political power. Zora would be a liar if she said she wasn’t interested in him as well. Before she could think about what she was doing, or stop to evaluate her actions, she pressed her lips to his for a split second before getting up and moving to the other side.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. I didn’t think.” She said, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Don’t be.”


End file.
